Being with you
by revolth-TH
Summary: -Solo se feliz y cree como nunca..por que mientras creas,este mundo tiene esperanza para mi y para ti
1. Chapter 1

Sophie Bennett miraba el dia nevado,hace días que habia empezado el invierno,no era que le desagradara,si no que extrañaba la calidez del verano,cuando las flores eran tan bonitas que no podía dejar de admirarlas,girasoles,margaritas,narcizos ….cuando el invierno venia,las flores se marchitaban

-En que piensas cariño?-

-Extraño el verano,..la primavera,con este frio-frotandose los hombros-es difícil disfrutar las cosas...-murmuro poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla aburrida-

-Oh vamos…esta era la estación preferida de tu hermano-

-Lo se..-murmuro con nostalgia-jack frost y esas cosas…-dijo con sarcasmo-

-Tu también creiste en el cuando jamie te contaba sus historias-riendo un poco-

-Eso era antes mama,vamos..son solo cuentos de hadas-correspondiendole la risa-

De nuevo miro por la ventanillo del auto,los pinos rodeando la carretera,la nieve viéndose por todas partes,puso la mano sobre la ventanilla,estaba fría y luego la despego dejando su huella en ella,que enseguida desaparecio….

No entendia que era lo buena de esa época del año…

-Ya llegamos sophie-

-Je gracias por traerme a la escuela hoy-saliendose del auto-

-A…te estas olvidando de algo no crees?-indicando su mejilla-

Ella resoplo,odiaba que la trataran como una niña cuando ya estaba mayor para esas cosas,pero ni remedio,se acerco hasta su madre y le beso la mejilla y luego se despidió

-Te recogo después de clases okey?-sonriendole-

Ella solo asintió y se despidió,enseguida oyo la campana sonar y se fue corriendo para no obtener problemas con el director,que esperba a todos los alumnos llegaran ,ella corrió con los demás ,hasta que uno que otro la empujo sobre el hielo…

-Sophie,estas bien?-

Levanto la mirada para ver a uno de sus mejores amigos ,un peli negro de ojos verdes ,que la miraba preocupado

-Si…solo fue un tropezón-sonriendo -

El le tendio la mano sonrojado y timido,ella la tomo ,incorporándose

-Y tu por que llegaste tarde?-pregunto la rubia-

-Uhmm…b-bueno yo….yo..t-te estaba esperando..p-para empezar la clase juntos-sonrojado-

El apretó su mano,ella solo se incomdo y se safo del agarre un poco incomoda

-Hum…oye por que no mejor vamos de una vez?..tu sabes como la maestra de química s epone cuando llegamos tarde-

Ella empezó a correr,balanceando ese rubio cabello ondulado,el chico se quedo aspirando el aroma de su cabello perfumado,sonrio timido y la siguió en la carrera

Lamentablemente llegaron tarde,después de una regañada y murmullo de la clase,sophie por fin pudo sentarse en su asiento de siempre junto a la ventana,mirando como habia comenzado a nevar,se quito los guantes y empezó a escribir en la ventana del salón

-Señorita bennett,puede salir a resolvernos este problema?

-Claro..-suspiro-no será problema …

En cambio la ventanilla se veian clara las palabras

¨_Por que el invierno es tan aburrido?¨_

Lo que no sabría la rubia..es que su pregunta iba ser contestada muy pronto

Conejo miraba desde la roca,como los pequeños huevos iban siendo pintados ,siempre le divertida verlos asi,como caminaban chistosamente,era como cualquier de otros días,pacifico,trankilo y feliz,entonces recordos los tiempos en que pitch habia vuelto para gobernar una era oscura

¨_Ese tipo sin duda esta loco¨_-penso-

De pronto recordó a una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio,jugando con sus huevos de pascua,risueña y encantadora,se pregunto que seria de ella entonces hasta que unos chillidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos,se levanto para ver a un monton de huevos rodeando algo,el enseguida se acerco para ver a un huevo que se volvia gris..luego a negro hasta que se hizo pedazos ante la vista de un sorprendido conejo,quien hizo retroceder a los demás,del huevo salio un liquido extraño,que se infundio con el césped,enseguida la maleza se volvió gris ,sin color..,rápidamente todo comenzó a tomar ese color

Conejo rápidamente tomo todo los huevos que pudo y los llevo lejos de aquello,conocía ese presentimiento,lo habia sentido cuando pitch habia vuelto aquella vez…

-Oh no…..-Susurro-

Enseguida una raíz de la tierra se enredo en su pie haciéndolo caer,el trato de escapar,saco su bumerang tratando de cortar la raíz pero no funciona,mas esta la levanto en el aire balanceandolo ante la mirada atónita de los huevos que trataban de ayudarlo,conejo sintió gnas de vomitar y trato de romper con sus dientes las raíces que se ataban a sus pies

No logro romperlas,pero si molestarlas mas

Enseguida estas lo chocaron fuertemente contra los huevos de rocas,el grito y por fin se solto como pudo,troto cojeando por el pata herida

-Esto no puede ser..esto no puede SER!-dijo mientras corria a informarle a santa

Sintio un colapso,como si estuviera cayendo y de pronto sintiero tierra firme sobre sus pies,cuando los abrió fue ver un lugar desertico,oscuro,las calles…las calles de su pueblo lucían sucias,las casas de los vecinos y tiendas estaban descuidadas,con carteles,papeles y basura rodando en el suelo por el aire,las gente,niños,madres y padres de familia caminaban con las miradas agachadas,con un aire de tristeza que le rompió el corazón

-Que esta pasando?-

Ella trato de tomar el hombro de una señora pero ella no e hizo caso,solo que siguió con la misma mirda gélida y siguió su camina,entre el multitud de gente,vio a su hermano,enseguida se hizo paso entre el monton de gente y cuando pudo ver la cara de su hermano,sedio cuenta que no era el..si no un sujeto algo,de oscuros cabellos y cara de sombrio…el coco…

-No….-

Cuando ella retrocedio asustada oyo el crujir de algo,cuando bajo la mirada…vio un tipo de rama..un cayado..o un trozo de el carbonizado,cuando volvió la mirada hacia el sujetoel se abalanzo contra ella

-ALEJATE DEL CAMINO DE LOS GUARDIANES!-

-Sophie!-

Sintio como una puñalada en su corazón,despertó sobresaltada,ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos,a maestra la miro con preocupación

-Esta bien señorita bennet?-Pregunto acercándose-

-Eso..creo-algo asustada

La maestra le toco la frente

-Estas caliente…tienes fiebre sophie,mejor ve a la enfermería-

Ella se sorprendio y se toco la frente ella misma,si es cierto,estaba caliente,enseguida se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la pequeña sala de enfermería,enseguida una enfermera la atendio y cuando verifico que la fiebre que tenia la rubia era alta

-Mejor llamo a tu madre para que te recoge y no contagies a nadie si?-

Sophie asintió,mientras se abrazaba con la cobija,frotando sus manos,sonto unos ruidos extraños de repente

-Escucho eso?-pregunto-

-Escuchar que?-dijo confundida la enfermera-

-….Nada…ovlidelo,debe ser mi imaginación-

Enseguida oyo un chasquido y volteo,alguien habia escrito algo en la ventana,para su sorpresa

¨No lo es…¨

Enseguida se asusto,si acaso uno de sus amigos quería darle un buena broma de mal gusto….lo estaba logrando

-Bien señorita sophie,pronto su mama vendrá,dice qque es muy extraño…dice que se encontrbaa en un buen estado de salud en la mañana-

-Debio de subirme la presión tal vez…por el incremento de temperatura..usted sabe-respondio

Cuando su mama fue a recogerla de su escuela,no paso nada transtonador,el viaje fue en un silencio comodo,sophie pensaba en su pesadilla..aun asustada,no dejando de temblar,aquel sujeto nunca lo habia visto antes

-Pasa algo?...luces preocupada-pregunto su mama-

-Si…solo que tuve una pesadilla en clases y..-

-Sophie bennet,que te dije que dormir en clases-

-Lo se mama…lo se,solo que el punto es que soñé con un hombre de ropa negra..con cara sombria y sonria aterradora..-

-Es el coco cariño-rio su madre-

-Mama el coco no existe..-

-Oh por favor,recuerdas cuando te asustabas cuando te contaba historias del coco para que te fueras a dormir de una vez,oh si el coco-comenzo su mama jugando-

Sophie estaba demasiado frustrada,su mama haia muecas baratas de imitaciones malvadas de villanas…aquella ya le estaba hartando-

-Mama ya estoy grande para esto!-grito

Su mama se sorprendio…la sonisa se fue de su rostro y suspiro

-Lo..siento ,no quería hacerte sentir incomoda-

-No importa…-

-Solo que…aveces olvido que creces…y que ya no eres mi pequeña sophie-

Cuando regreso a su casa lo primero que fue fue encerrarse en su habitación,dando un portarzo y escondiéndose en sus sabanas,como una niña pequeña,abrazando su almohada con fuerza,cuanta falta le hacia jamie en esos momentos….necesitaba a alguien que la consolara,que estuviera con ella,pero hace tiempo se habia ido a la universidad y hace 3 meses que no lo veía mas que solo videollamadas por su computadora…pero no era lo mismo

Pasaron horas en los que no quería dormir,asi que solo cerro sus ojos ,pensando en recuerdos de jamie con ella..jugando como los hermanos unidos que siempre habían sido,cuando algo interrumpio sus pensamientos…abrió los ojos y retiro las sabanas…

Una parte de ella tardo en asimilar lo que habia sucedido a continuación,un chico de bellos ojos azules y cabello blanco estaba tan cerca de ella,sus ojos se habían fijado en segundos y el la miraba con curiosidad,confucion y recelo,ella se sorprendio y el chico retrocedio enseguida,como si creyo que ella no lo hubiera visto pero lo vio..

De pronto otra vez sophie despero sobresaltada en su cama,busco por todas partes para ver a ese chico de cabellos blanco pero mas no lo vio,solo habia una habitación vacia…,de pronto pensó en las palabras de jamie..en que jak frost era un chico de ojos azules cabello blanco con cayado..

-…Tonto jamie y sus tontas historias de Jack frost…me volverán loca-murmuro frustrada otra vez….-

Y esta vez alguien mas la habia escuchado…

**Otra fanfiction de Jack frost,el otro sinceramente no me gusto como quedo asi que empeze este,bueno dare un pequeño resumen,como verán..sophie era demasiado pequeña para poder recordar los hechos que habían pasado en la película,asi que pensé que ella podría olvidar todo lo que paso no creeer en historias como las de santa ya que ya había crecido y no le gusta que la traten como pequeña...y que s eniega a creer de nuevo en esas cosas...sigan leyendo si quieren saber mas y por favor dejen comentarios :)**

**Los personajes de el origen de los guardines no me pertenecen,esta historia es solo creada para entretener **


	2. Los problemas comienzan

En aquel lugar solitario ,frio y oscuro estaba una mujer arrodillada frente a un viejo ataúd negro de madera,ella tomaba con fuerza y delicadeza la mano llena de arrugas del sujeto que se encontraba dentro del ataúd,tenia las mismas vestimentas de siempre ,pero la cara joven habia envecido al pasar del tiempo a un anciano arrugada incapaz de oir y ver...

La mujer que se encontraba a su lado lo miraban con dolor,sus ojos reflejaban tristeza incapaz de ocultar antes las pesadillas que los rodeaban

-Descuida….yo te voy a traer de vuelta si?-dijo con tristeza-y juntos reconstruiremos nuetra nueva era de oscuridad juntos…como nunca antes….

Ella con todo el dolor de su corazón sabia que el no podía oírla,hace tiempo habia dejado de escuchar,pero hablarle le hacia sentirse … que todo volveria a ser como antes…

_Volveras a hacer el de siempre…y juntos destruiremos al mundo que nos rechazo _

Solto su mano con delicadeza,hizo una pequea reverencia y se acerco hacia el planetario ,donde cada luz aun brillaba intensamente,una de las luces que ella habia observado ya hacia bastante tiempo,una que especialmente le habia llamado la atención…quien pensaría que una simple pequeña la ayudaría sin saberlo,saco de su bolsillo la ultima caja de dientes,en ella estaba dibujada el rostro de una niña rubia,sin duda hermosa…si tal vez esas hadas mediocres no estuvieran tan embobadas y distraidas en aquel chico osado que se habia retado al pitch…se hubiera dado cuenta que una cajita de dientes les faltaba…

-Que tan delicado y vulnerable seras antes los niños que amas Jack?-pronuncio-

Solo necesitaba la gota que comenzaría toda una marea de destrucción

(….)

Meme miraba con atención como las arenas iban entre las casas,creando un maravilloso espectáculo digno de ver,veía diferentes sueños con solo tocarlos,unicornios,paisajes ,familias entre ellas..

-Meme esto es grandioso!-dijo una voz conocida-

Vio un peliblanco ir entre las cosas,tocando los sueños ,diviertiendose y maravillándose con ellos,meme solo le sonrio trankilo,típico de Jack,aun para ser un guardian hace tiempo seguía siendo el típico chico en busca de alegría y diversión que lo identificaba siempre,desde ese entonces aveces hacían el trabajo juntos o patrullaban vigilando,velando por los niños del mundo…,hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

Giro para ver una de sus arenas tomando un color mas opaco,el se acerco ignorando los gritos y travesuras de su compañero hasta llegar a al lugar donde provenia la arena,la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta asi que entro con cuidado sin hacer ruido

Vio a una chica dormir sobre su cama,un monton de dibujos yacían allí,otros sin terminar de pintar,el sonrio al ver el tremendo de la pequeña artista,habia dibujado los épocas del año…verano,otoño primavera..aunque no faltaba el invier..?

-Hey meme que estas..?-Dijo una voz de repente-

El solo se giro que indicara silencio

Jack frost solo se encogio de hombros como siempre,vio enseguida la arena opaca hasta ver a la chica que dormia sobre la cama,todo los cabellos le tapaban la cara

-Tanta tarea seguro la desmayo-dijo divertido-

Iba a dar un paso adelante cuando se dio cuenta que piso algo con diferente textura del piso,bo la mirada para ver un dibujo y lo levanto…se sorprendio

-Wow..-

Era un retrato del invierno,con diferentes tonos de azules,celests y blancos…digno de estaren un museo de arte..,volteo para ver a la chica y sonrio,los humanas siempre podain ahcer cosas tan sorprendentes y bellas

Meme encambio se acerco a la arena,tocando hasta que volvió su color natural,la expresión del miedo se borro de su rostro a una trankila y serena ,Jack enseguida tomo una de las cobijas,se acerco hasta que casi tropezó con un osito de peluche en el suelo,haciéndolo caer quedando a pocos centímetros de la rubia

Ella enseguida dio la vuelta aun dormida,revelando su lindo rostro escondida entre sus rubios cabellos,Jack se quedo ahí un instante…admirando,su cara adormilada tenia una ternura incomparable,mejillas rosadas,los labios rosados y carnosos entre abiertos por la tibia respiración de la chica

De pronto habia sentido una sequedad en la boca…

Meme habia sido espectante de la situación,fruncio el ceño y con las arenas creo un bate,golpeando a Jack en el trasero,el peliblanco casi grita si no fuera por que se tapo la boca antes,mirando enojado al guardia del sueño

-Por que fue eso!?-murmuro lo mas bajo posible-

El guardian formo una negativa sobre su cabeza y siguió su camino hasta la ventana,Jack solo volteo para ver a la linda chica dormir trankila,el se mordio los labios,sin duda era hermosa….,oyo un chasquido ,giro para ver a meme aun esparandolo con brazos cruzados

-Si ya voy…no te impacientes-suspiro

Salio de la habitación con meme,Jack solo miro por segundos la casa de la chica mientras se alejaba,meme volteo para verlo…sin duda nunca lo habia visto asi al guardian de la diversión,mas cuando vio como una sonrisa traviesa,luego se le borro a divisar algo…

La aurora boreal…

(…)

Sophie se preparo para tirar la próxima bola de nieve,estaban con jamie y con niños que les habían seguido el juego,era un guerra de bolas de nieve y ella se estaba divirtiendo como nunca

-Todos contra sophie!-grito jamie-

Enseguida miles de bolas nieve cayeron sobre sophie,ella entre risas retrocedio ,corriendo hacia una posible fortaleza hasta que se escondio detrás de un gran pino,preparo apurada las bolas de nieve y salto para contratacar…pero nadie ya se encontraba alli

-Jamie?-

Ella se dio cuenta que ya nadie estaba en el pueblo mientras le entraba el pánico,los niños ya no estaban allí ni menos su hermano..empezo a girar asustada mientras que todo se volvia oscuro,los pinos se secaban y la nieve tomaba un color oscuro

-Jamie?-repitio una vez mas-

Se sentía como una niña pequeña que se habia perdido,entonces oyo un graznido,volteo para ver a un monton de corceles negros,entre ellos vio a un jinetede vestimentas oscuras con una espada ,señalándola y luego se encontró corriendo hasta tropezar con una rama y caer por una barranco,vio como los corceles bajaban hacia ella lo mas rápido que podían ,justo cuando se abalanzaron sobre ella…

Sophie desperto de golpe sobre su cama

Sudaba y su respiración era agitada,su mama estaba en el marco de la puerta,mirándola con preocupacion

-Sophie que te pasa..?-

De pronto la rubia rompió en llanto,par la que hacia mucho tiempo nunca habia visto llorar a su hija,la abrazo,tratando de calmar los sollozos de su hija,hasta que por fin pudo calmarse

-Sophie,cariño que paso….uviste una pesadilla?-

-Una muy horrible mama…-

-Pero vamos…solo fue una pesadilla si?-

Paso una mano por la mejilla de su hija,sonriéndole,sophie le correspondio la sonrisa

-Muy bien…por que no nos levantamos a desayunar eh sophie?-

Abrio las cortinas dejando pasar los primeros rayos del sol a pesar del frio que habia,sophie asintió mientras buscaba que ropa ponerse

-Ah..por cierta recuerda que hoy tienes que cuidar a max..recuerdas?..el hijo de la vecina-

Sophie cayo en la cuenta que se habia olvidado de ese compromiso por completo,habia estado tan preocupada por los estudios y pesadillas que tenia que se habia olvidado aquel momento en su vecina,una señora muy joven ,sin esposo y que debía trabajar doble turno para alimentar y educar a su pequeño,la cosa es que una tarde le habia pedido el favor de cuidar de max aquel fin de semana

-Supongo que pasare la noche cuidando del pequeño-

-No te gustaba tu trabajo de niñera?-

-Claro que me gusta cuidar niños…solo que con todos los exámenes que vienen en la escuela..sera difícil-

-A max le agradas-

De echo..aquel niño era un travieso de los mil demonios,no solo se le conocía por desobediente si no por un gran idealista de bromas,ya a varias niñeras habia expulsado de su casa,ecepto con sophie…con ella la cosa habia sido diferente,primeramente el se habia mostrado intolerante a su presencia,pero a paso del tiempo habia logrado lo que otra niñera no pudo….poder acercarse a el,sin duda la mama de max le decía que tenia todo un talento natural con los niños

-Bueno tendre que ver como se dan las cosas-dijo la rubia-

(…)

Max miraba aburrido el reloj,abrigándose con la cobija de su cama,aquel dia no habia podido asistir a su escuela por su gripe y se habia tenido que quedar todo el dia en casadistrayendose con sus comics de mounstrous o la televisión en la cual no daba nada interesante en aquellas horas asi que se puso ayudar a su madre con la pequeña maleta que alistaba ,se pregunto a que hora llegaría sophie

-Max-

El volteo para ver a su madre

-Se bueno con sophie ,no hagas travesuras y se bueno si ?-besandole la frente-

-Claro mama-abrazandola-

Ella miro a su pequeño de 7 años,le sonrio con dulzura

-La comida esta en la nevera,solo caliéntala en el microondas y ya esta-

-Mama!..ya no tengo 5 años-comento ofendido-

Ella solo rio,abriendo la puerta hasta que se topo con una chica rubia de ojos verdes

-Sophie!-dijo alegre max-

El se lanzo para abrazarla,ella correspondio el abrazo despeinandolo amistosamente,luego miro a la madre

-Bueno tu sabes que hacer,no dejes que coma dulces y no se acueste tarde-

-claro señora-

-Que?...hoy iba dar el maratón de películas pararnormales-

-Nada de eso max!,luego terminas con accidentes en la cama-cuestiono la madre-

-Mama!,no enfrente de sophie!-comento awergonzado-

Luedo de otra despedida,la mujer salio disparada hacia el taxi que la esperaba,embarcándose hacia la ciudad,max solo vio irse con cierta tristeza que sophie noto

-Hey max,por que no vamos a probar tus juegos?-le pregunto al pelinegro-

-Uhmmm…..esta bien!-comento sonriéndole-

El subio rápidamente escaleras arriba,sophie siguió al pequeña,hasta que entre horas y horas,jugaron diversos juegos de cartas,laberintos,de detectives y pequeñas apuestas por dulces del pequeño,hasta que una cansada sophie bostezo

-Ya estas cansada?-pregunto-

-Un poco….que tal si vemos un poco de televisión mientras recupero las fuerzas?

-Bueno…-levantandose escongiendose de hombros-

Se sentaron en el gran sofá,sophie vio el listado pegado a la nevera con un iman de un osito,las comidas programadas y la medicina que max debía tomar a las 7:00 pm ,miro su reloj…ya eran mas que 7:20…

-Mira sophie,esta nevando!-

Ella miro desde la cocina como nevaba por la ventana,por un momento una imagen vino a su,un chico de ojos azules y cabello blanco como la nieve…


End file.
